A packet layer of the network may include internet protocol (IP) links connected among IP devices such as router ports. The IP links may be routed over a path in the optical layer and use reconfigurable optical add-drop multiplexers (ROADMs) and transponders at the endpoints, and optical signal regenerators (or repeaters) in the middle of the path when the path is longer than the optical reach. A transponder is an intermediary between the IP and the optical layers of the network and is used to perform electrical-to-optical conversion and optical-to-electrical conversion. A connected combination of a IP port and a transponder is defined as a “Tail” . . . IP ports, optical transponders, and optical regenerators are typically associated with a certain bandwidth unit such as 40 Gbps, 100 Gbps, 200 Gbps, or 400 Gbps. If there are N traffic endpoints and K Quality of Service (QoS) classes then the traffic matrix consists of K*N*(N−1) individual traffic units, all of which may change over time. This disclosure is directed to addressing issues in the existing technology.